Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Thomas's Christmas Party's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Thomas's Christmas Party and Other Stories US episodes. Thomas's Christmas Party and Other Stories *In Thomas's Christmas Party, Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice are seen hauling two boxcars and a caboose, then Toby is seen with Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, hauling three boxcars and a caboose. When Mrs Kyndley gets snowed up, Thomas gets his snowplough coupled on, but couples up in front of Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and a caboose, before the two engines set off double-headed to rescue Mrs. Kyndley. When Terence saves Mrs Kyndley, Percy, coupled behind the caboose, with Thomas, Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, coupled up on, before they all run backward toward Tidmouth sheds, and celebrate a Christmas party for Mrs Kyndley. *In Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice are seen in the opening scene going toward Tidmouth. As James passes Gordon with a freight train, Gordon passes James with his Wil Nor Wester train. As Thomas and his flatbed and caboose pass Edward with a freight train, they collect the Christmas tree safely, but land in a large snowdrift, just to get buried. As Donald and Douglas with their snowploughs rescue Thomas, the three engines set off back home to celebrate another Christmas party. *In Terence the Tractor, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel meet a tractor named Terence, who has splendid catterpilas to plow fields. As Thomas wears a blue snowplough, he shakes and bangs it so hard that he manages to damage it, before he crashes into a large snowdrift, only for Terence to rescue him and his coaches. *In The Flying Kipper, Henry collects nine freight cars and a caboose, and sets off at 5:00, but crashes into a freight train, hauled by an inspection engine as James, who collects the breakdown train to put Henry back on the tracks. Once Henry is mended at Crewe, he is glad to come home. Henry takes his three passenger coaches past Gordon, who passes by, hauling six freight cars and a caboose. *In A Scarf for Percy, Percy, hauling three freight cars, and a caboose, attempt to play tricks with the coaches, but get covered in sticky streams of jam, then have Sir Topham Hatt's top hat on his lamp iron, and worst of all, wear a pair of trousers caught around Percy's funnel. Poor Percy later sees James, who puffs away with his three coaches, boxcars, and caboose, to tell Henry and his three coaches the news. *In A New Friend for Thomas, Edward takes Trevor on his flatbed to meet Thomas, who arrives with two flatbeds full of metal pipes and a caboose. And when Trevor's car is coupled to Thomas's train, Thomas is off with Trevor to do some work at the harbour. At the harbour, Thomas and Trevor set to work, pulling and pushing freight cars around the yard. As Thomas brings his five coaches to meet Trevor, he pulls the traction engine back to the junction, and promises to see Trevor again, leaving Trevor to go to sleep in his warm shed. *In Henry's Forest, Henry pulls three coaches, and arrives at his forest, which gets destroyed next morning. Henry, Donald, and Douglas set off with their log wagons and the Breakdown Train to clear the mess. As Toby and Thomas find Henry's forest broken, Toby decides to pull some wagons full of splendid young trees, and saves Henry's forest by fixing the whole part, and makes Henry feel pleased again. *In Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1), Thomas shunts three freight cars, and sees a Breakdown train, but shunts six freight cars and a caboose together, and sees James with eleven freight cars and a caboose, speeding by and coming the rails in a field. Thomas saves the day by picking up the Breakdown Train, shunting the freight cars out of the way, and putting James back on the rails so fast, that he now has two coaches named Annie and Clarabel, and a branchline of his own. Thomas later meets Henry and Edward, who are double-heading a ten coach working. Gordon and his four coaches on his Wil Nor Wester train pass by, whistling at Thomas, who whistles back in return. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy